Beyblade Metal Fighters
by DarkInfluence
Summary: A mysterious founder has set up a Battle Bladers Worldwide Tournament, so Gingka and his friends must make it to the finals, while uncovering even more dark secrets. This is one year after the battle of Arias Nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N This series is the sequel to my previous series, Beyblade Metal Makers, which can also be found here on .)

Chapter 1-Battle Bladers Worldwide

Gingka was with his dad at the WBBA Headquarters. "Okay" Gingka said, "Ever since that battle with Arias Nemesis, I'm pumped for another world tournament." "Well your in luck" Ryo said, "Because there's a new tournament called Battle Bladers Worldwide that's coming up!" "Really" Gingka exclaimed, "I'm so pumped! So, who's the founder of this tournament!" "The founder's a mystery" Hikaru said, "But every Blader in the world can compete." "Wow" Gingka said, "I'm excited to meet up with all my friends and rivals!" "There will be an announcement at 3 PM to see what the rules are" Hikaru said, "And the founder of this tournament will give every Blader Beypointers to keep track of their points. The rest is unknown!"

Gingka got on his computer and connected to all of his friends and let them know of the tournament.

Gingka met up with Madoka, Kenta, Masamune, and Yuki in front of the WBBA Headquarters.

"Long time no see" Gingka said. "Yeah" Kenta said, "I'm pumped for this new tournament!" "I'm ready" Masamune said, "And by the end of this tournament, I'll be able to prove that I'm the best in the world!" "It's almost 3" Yuki said, "We better get into the building and watch the broadcast!"

The five walked into the building just in time to see a man in the shadows petting a cat on the television screen.

"Hello all contestants" the man said, "I am glad to announce that I am holding this amazing tournament. The rules of the tournament are the following. Rule 1, You must have at least 100,000 points to make it to the final round. The first 32 Bladers to get 100,000 points make it to the next round. Rule 2, For every Beybattle that you lose, you lose half of your Beypoints to the winner of the Beybattle. Rule 3, This tournament is worldwide, so everyone can compete. If Bladers want to compete ina team battle, the same rules for the winners apply for the wiiners of a one on one Beybattle, except half of the points of both losers of the battle will be divided evenly amongst the winners. I wish all Bladers good luck. Helicopters are flying all around the world, dropping Beypointers, and every Blader will start off with 5,000 points. I wish all of you luck and the tournament starts now!"

The five stepped out of the building to see four Beypointers land on the floor in a parachute. Yuki, Kenta, Gingka and Masamune picked up their Beypointers. "Okay" Yuki said, "I guess this is where we find Beybattles!" "Yeah" Masamune said, "And I'll save you guys for last!" "Good idea" Gingka said, "We'll battle in the finals!" "Well" Masamune said, "I'll face Chris and King to see who's the Number 1 in Dungeon Gym!" "Wait" Gingka said, "Chris joined Dungeon Gym!" "Yeah" Masamune said. "Wow" Kenta said, "Well, we'd better find a good Beybattle!" "Yeah" Masamune said.

The five were currently in Japan. They were walking, when they met up with Benkei. "Hey Benkei" Gingka said. "Gingka" Benkei said, "In order for me to face Kyoya in the tournament, I must battle you, so face me!" "Okay" Gingka said. "Wait" Masamune said, "I'm the Number 1 Blader in the world also! I should battle too!" "Fine" Benkei said, "Then, I'll be able to get revenge for Kyoya!"

"3" Benkei said. "2" Masamune said. "1" Gingka said. "Let it rip" the three yelled. "Red Horn Uppercut" Benkei yelled. Bull attacked Pegasus with immense power. "My turn" Masamune said, "Go Striker!" Striker charged at Pegasus, knocking it back. "No way" Gingka said, "Masamune, you've really gotten stronger!" That's not all, Masamune said, If Gingka thinks that this is my full power, he's wrong!

"Amazing" Kenta said, "This battle got so exciting so fast!" "I can't wait to see how Masamune and Benkei have improved" Madoka said, "They both have gone a long way. I actually already coached Gingka in strengthening Pegasus over the course of a year, but if both Beys can stand up to the power of Pegasus, they must be really strong."

"I have improved greatly since we last met" Masamune said, "What about you?" "What" Gingka said, "It's time to finsih this!" "Special Move" Benkei yelled, "Maximum Stampede!" "Special Move" Masamune said, "Lightning Ignition Blast!" "Special Move" Gingka said, "Cosmic Tornado!" Striker quickly changed to Defense Mode. There was a great explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Striker was the last Bey standing.

"Yeah" Masamune said, "Once Striker changes to Defense Mode, Striker's unbeatable!" "That's how" Madoka said, "The moment all three Beys released their Special Move, Striker changed to Defense Mode. If it had been any other Mode, Striker would have surely lost!" "I won't lose next time" Benkei said, "I will show Kyoya!" "Hey, wait" Gingka said to a running Benkei. "I lost 2,500 points" Gingka said, "Masamune, I won't underestimate you the next time!" "I have 10,000 points" Masamune said, "I got 2,500 of Benkei's points and 2,500 of Gingka's points!" "I'll make it to the finals" Gingka said, "No matter what!"

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 1 of this amazing series, and write all of your reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N This series is the sequel to my previous series, Beyblade Metal Makers, which can also be found here on .)

Chapter 2-Fierce Striker

Gingka and the gang were walking. Gingka was still thinking about his match with Benkei and Masamune. He had lost to Masamune. That meant that Masamune wielded even greater power than last year, but just how strong did Masamune get?

"I got 8,000 points" Kenta said. "I have 7,500" Yuki said. "I have 12,000" Masamune said. "I have 9,000" Gingka said. "Well" Masamune said, "I need to stop slacking off. I need to find an opponent with a lot of Beypoints. I only got 2000 points in 7 days, that's terrible!" "Well" Madoka said, "You only had 1 Beybattle this whole week." "I know" Masamune said.

"Hey buddy" a voice said. It was King. "King" Masamune yelled, "What are you doing here?" "You're no easy guy to find" King said, "But I'm here to face you, and prove that I'm the best at Dungeon Gym!" "Okay" Masamune said, "I accept your challenge!"

"Okay" Masamune said, "3!" "2" King said. "1" Kenta and Gingka yelled. "Let it rip!" Masamune and King yelled. Both Beys clashed with tremendous power.

"Gingka" Kenta said, "Battle me!" "Okay" Gingka said.

Now, two great Bey Battles were commencing. It was Gingka vs. Kenta and Masamune vs. King.

"Go Striker" Masamune yelled. "Go Variares" King yelled, "I refuse to lose half of my 12,000 Bey Points." "I have 12,000 points too" Masamune said, "So let's make this good!" King's hair turned white, and Masamune's turned green and white. "Waah" the two yelled.

"Sagittario" Kenta said, "Use Diving Arrow!" Pegasus knocked Sagittario into the air, and Sagitarrio came down with an impressive force. Pegasus was knocked back. "No way" Gingka said, "You're power has increased greatly. I don't ever remembering you getting so strong. That's what to expect in a year's worth of training!"

"This is amazing" Madoka said, "It appears that Variares had the upper hand a few seconds ago, but then Striker gained the upper hand after!" "Huh" Yuki said, "Do you think it's possible that they're tied in strength!" "Yes" Madoka replied.

Striker switched to Barrage Mode and hit Variares with a barrage of attacks. "Amazing" King said, "It looks like your strength has doubled since the last time we met!" "That's not it" Masamune said, "Special Move, Piercing Lightning Barrage!" Striker hit Variares with a barrage of lightning strikes at one point.

"Woah" Madoka said, "Striker charged Variares with a single strike of lightning, but in a form of barrage attacks!"

"That's right" Masamune said, "But this Special Move can only be used in Barrage Mode!" "Amazing" King said, "But I'm not done yet! Variares!" Variares was spinning in Reverse Rotation. Variares released the Sword of Ares. Striker was sent flying. "I'm not done yet" Masamune said, "But Imust admit, you're power is awesome!" "Thanks" King said.

Pegasus hit Sagittario with a Barrage of attacks. "Pegasus, Upper Mode" Gingka yelled.

"Go now, Striker" a voice said.

A Bey hit Pegasus and Striker, knocking Pegasus into Gingka's hand, and Sagittario into Kenta's hand.

Then, the Bey hit Striker into Masamune's hand, and Variares into King's hand.

A figure leaped from the air and onto the ground. Gingka, Kenta, Yuki, and Madoka ran up to the area where Masamune and King were battling. "You" the figure said, "Masamune are an imposter. I, Raikou Teishi am the real Arias Blader!" "What do you mean" Masamune asked. "I saw your battle with Arias Nemesis" Raikou said, "You're not an Arias Blader! My Fierce Striker should be the Bey with a comet in it! Battle me!" "What" King said, "You just interrupted a Bey Battle!" "You're irrelevant" Raikou said, "Everyone except for Masamune is irrelevant! He's the Number 1 Blader in the world!" "I am too" Gingka said. "Quiet" Raikou said, "Face me, chicken!" "Fine" Masamune said, "I'll battle you, and the victor will be the real Arias Blader!" "Okay" Raikou said.

"3" Masamune said. "2" Raikou said. "1" Gingka and King said. "Let it rip" Masamune and Raikou said. Fierce Striker changed to Fierce Barrage Mode. Light Striker changed to Barrage Mode. Both Beys met with the same flurry of barrage attacks. "You're good" Masamune said. "Thanks" Raikou said. "Too bad" Masamune replied. Light Striker and Fierce Striker clashed again, and Fierce Striker was sent flying. "No" Raikou yelled, "Striker, Fierce Lightning Sword Flash!" Fierce Striker released the Special Move and knocked Striker into the air. When Light Striker hit the ground again, Fierce Striker hit it again. "What happened" Masamune said.

"Huh" Madoka said, "This Special Move, belongs to Light Striker! The Special Move Fierce Lightning Sword Flash is based off of Light Striker's Lightning Sword Flash!"

"So you copy my moves and think that you'll win" Masamune remarked. "No" Raikou said, "I know I'll win! Fierce Flash of Lightning!" Light Striker was sent flying again. Fierce Striker kept on hitting Light Striker, and Light Striker kept on getting knocked back.

"What's going on" Yuki asked, "Who's winning?" "So far" Madoka said, "Fierce Striker has been doing all of the attacks, but Striker doesn't seem affected. This may not last long. Light Striker's power has decreased. The chances of victory are 10 out of 100%!" "No" Gingka said, "Masamune's not one to lose this easily! The battle's not over yet!" "Go, Masamune" King yelled, "Show this impostor what you've got!"

"Why won't you lose" Raikou said. "It's because" Masamune said, "My Bey Spirit won't allow it. I won't lose to anyone, especially someone who uses my Special Moves!"

"Huh" Raikou said, "What do you mean?" "I mean a victory is not a victory unless you win yourself" Masamune said, "What's the point of victory if you use another person's Special Move?" "You're right" Raikou said, "I will prove to you that I'm the number 1, with the power of my Fierce Striker. Whoever wins this match is the true Arias Blader!" "Okay" Masamune yelled, "Time to finish this! Special Move, Lightning Ignition Blast!" "I'll show you my new Special Move! Fierce Lightning" Raikou yelled. "Waah" both Bladers yelled.

A great explosion blew everyone away. Masamune's Striker was the only Bey standing, and it was wobbling. "I won" Masamune said, "But just barely!" "I guess that you are meant to be an Arias Blader. I accept defeat, but I won't lose the next time" Raikou said, running off. "I wonder what that was about" King said, "Anyway, we must have our battle!" "Sure" Masamune said, laughing.

Then, a message popped up on everyone's Beypointers. "Hello" the founder said, "I have decided to change the rules. Bladers are making it to the finals too easily. I will reset your Beypointers to 0 points, and for every battle you win, you get 1,000 points. The goal is to get 500,000 points. Whoever meets that goal will make it to the Semi-finals. This is your sponsor, logging off.

(A/N What is to happen next in this awesome fanfic?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I checked the reviews! Even though it was only one, I'm glad that someone wrote a review. It's good to get encouragement sometimes. That's what inspires me the most, to make my stories awesome.)

Chapter 3-The Feud of Dungeon Gym

Masamune, Gingka, Madoka, and Yuki were exploring, looking for more challenges. King had went back to Dungeon Gym to tell everyone of the news. Masamune had 10,000 points. Gingka had 13,000 points. Yuki had 9,000 points. Kenta had traveled off somewhere.

"Hey" a voice yelled, "I'll face you Gingka!" "I'll face you Masamune" another Blader said. It was a tag team match.

Later on-

Gingka and Masamune won easily, and each got 1,000 points. "Wow" Madoka said, "At this rate, you two will definitely make it to the finals!" "Yeah" said Yuki, "That's right, and I'm looking forward to battling strong opponents in the Finals!" "No" Masamune said, "I need a challenge! There are no strong Bladers within a mile of here, and I need a battle!" "Why don't you battle me" Yuki asked. "Okay" Masamune said, "A challenge is what I needed."

"What about me, Monkey-Boy" a voice said. "Chris" Masamune said, "I'm going to take you down!" "Hmph" Chris said, "It's time to decide who's the best of Dungeon Gym!" "Yes" Masamune said, "And that's me!" "No, I'm the best, and I'll prove it by devastating you" Chris remarked. "Okay" Masamune yelled, "Let's go then!"

Both Bladers took out their launchers and aimed. "Okay" Madoka said, "Good luck guys!" "I don't need luck" Chris said, "It's Monkey-Boy who does!" "I'll make sure that I won''t hold back" Masamune said.

"3" Gingka said. "2" Masamune said. "1" Chris said. "Let it rip" both Bladers yelled.

The Beys fell into the crater that was on the ground. Luckily, it was the size of a Beystadium.

Orion clashed with Striker."I refuse to lose" Masamune said, "There's no way that I can lose with the power of my Bey!" "Go Orion" Chris said, "Devastate Striker!"Striker was sent flying by the strength of Orion. The clashes of the Beys were amazing. As Orion hit Striker, the impact made the ground shake.

"Amazing" Madoka said, "This power in both Beys. Phantom Orion is a powerful Bey, but so is Light Striker!"

Striker clashed with Orion once more. "Okay" Chris said, "It's time to show you my full power! Orion, clash with Striker once more and send Striker flying!" Striker was sent flying again. "No" Masamune said, "This is Beyster Island all over again!" "Yes, yes it is" Chris yelled, "You weakling!" Orion clashed with Striker once more and sent it flying.

"Huh" Gingka said, "Chris has really gotten into Masamune's head!" "That's right" Madoka said, "Masamune's not himself, and he's lost all confidence!"

"You will lose" Chris remarked, "That's what happens when you reach for unreachable heights!"

No, Masamune thought, How could this be happening? I'm supposed to be the Number 1 Blader in the world, but how, if I'm losing to Chris.

"Masamune" a voice yelled, "It's me, King!" "King" Masamune exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" "That doesn't matter" King said, "You can't let some guy like Chris push you around! He's messing with your head, and you're just letting him. Does that sound like the Number 1 Blader in the world?" "No" Masamune said, "You're right!"

Masamune grinned, "You're right. I won't lose! Not now! Not ever! Striker, let's finish this!"

"Woah" Gingka said, "Masamune just got the confidence boost he needed! Go Masamune!"

Striker sent Orion flying. "What" Chris said, "No, it's time to finish this!" "Final Shining" Masamune yelled. "No" Chris said, "I won't let you use that Special Move!" As Striker went to finish the Unicorn Constellation for the Special Move Orion stopped Striker. "No way" Masamune said, "I'll show you my power. Final Shining Lightning Attack!" Orion went to prevent Striker from finishing the Special Move, but was sent flying by Striker's power. "No" Chris said as his Bey flew out of the nature-made stadium.

"I lost" Chris said, "No way!" "Hey" Masamune said, "Don't worry about it! That's why you must always train to become better." "You're right" Chris said. "We're a part of Team Dungeon and must become the very best" Masamune said. Chris smiled.

"Yes" the founder yelled, "Ryuga, come forth!" Ryuga stepped out of a capsule and looked at his creator. "Take your Bey, Armageddon L-Drago and go forth" the founder said.

(A/N Who is the founder and what's to happen next?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I hope that you guys like the Ryuga twist. A lot more will be revealed, and here's a hint, Project: Ryuga. Where have you seen that before?)

Chapter 4-A Lovely Surprise

Gingka, Masamune, Madoka, Kenta, and Yuki traveled to America. They were sightseeing, on their way to Dungeon Gym. They finally arrived at Dungeon Gym. There they met Toby, Zeo, and Coach Steel.

"Hey Coach Steel, Toby, Zeo" Masamune said. "Hey Masamune" Toby said, "How are things going?" "Great" Masamune said, "I already have 20,000 Beypoints." "Really, that's all" Zeo said, "We have 25,000 points." "Wow" Gingka said, "I only have 21,000! You guys did great so far." "Yeah" Coach Steel said, "All the other Dungeon Gym Bladers are out traveling the world."

As Gingka and Masamune took a walk, they were met by Tsubasa and Yu. "Hey" Masamune yelled, running up to the two with Gingka. "Long time no see guys" Gingka said. "We were just traveling through America" Yu said. "We're beating Bladers as we go" Tsubasa said, "Yu and I already have 30,000 points!" "No Way" Masamune said, "No fair, I only have 20,000!" "Hahahahaha" Yu laughed.

Meanwhile, at Dungeon Gym, Kenta and Yuki were watching Toby and Zeo's training montage. "You guys are pretty good" Kenta said. "Yeah" Zeo said, "And with my Fox's new Special Move, I won't lose." "What is the name of this move" Yuki asked. "Swift Buster" Zeo said. "My new Special Move is Swift Crash" Toby said. "Hey, how about you test out your new skills against me" Kenta asked. "I'll battle too" Yuki said.

"Okay, it's Gingky and Masa-Mumu against me and Tsubasa" Yu said. "Yeah" Masamune said.

Each Blader took out their Bey Shooters. "Here we go" Masamune said. "3" Gingka said. "2" Yu said. "1" Tsubasa said. "Let it" Masamune said. "Rip" all four Bladers cried.

Pegasus and Striker spun in the same direction. Eagle was in Reverse Rotation, and Libra was rotating normally as well. "In a one vs. one battle" Yu said. "You may be able to beat us" Tsubasa said, "But..." "In a two vs. two" Yu said, "We're going to be the victors."

"Go Pegasus" Gingka yelled. Pegasus clashed with Eagle, being sent flying. Pegasus clashed with Eagle again, sending an impact that blew Striker and Libra away. "Hey careful Tsubasa" Yu yelled. "Just stay a distance from our clashes" Tsubasa said. "You should have payed more attention" Masamune said, "Go now Striker!"

"Go Lyra" Toby said, "Use it now, Swift Crash!" Lyra was going to release its Special Move, until it was knocked into the air by Anubius. "Never underestimate Anubius' low center of gravity" Yuki said. "Okay, then, I'll use an aerial strike" Toby said. Lyra dived down and knocked Anubius back, and clashed with it again. "Go Fox" Zeo said. "Sagittario" Kenta yelled. The two Beys clashed with immense force.

"What an amazing battle" Gingka said, "Yu and Tsubasa, you've really gotten stronger!" "Of course" Yu said, "There's more in store for you guys after this." Libra clashed with Striker, sending Striker flying. "No way" Masamune said, "Yu, the power in your Bey is immense!" "Hehehe" Yu laughed, "There's a lot more in store for you too." "Yu, are you ready" Tsubasa asked. "Yeah, it's time to release our Special Move" Yu replied.

"Krabby, krabby" a voice said, "Are you going now?" "Shut up you bufoon" another voice said. "I'll take care of this" the last voice said, launching his Bey into the same Stadium as the four Legendary Bladers.

A Bey flew into the Stadium knocking all four Beys back. "Wha.." Masamune said. "Who was that" Tsubasa asked. "That Bey" Gingka said. "It's Kerbecs" Masamune said. Damian Hart leaped to the ground, with a confident smile on his face. "What are you doing here Damian" Gingka asked. "I just came to welcome you to America, of course" Damian replied.

"I don't think so" Masamune said, "I blow Kerbecs away, before you can even blink. Go Striker!" Striker charged Kerbecs, but was sent flying. "No, that won't work" Damian yelled, "Kerbecs will destroy all!" "Go Pegasus" Gingka yelled. Gingka's Pegasus, was sent flying. "No way" Gingka yelled, "Pegasus is wobbling."

"Sagittario, use Diving Arrow" Kenta yelled. Sagittario clashed with Spiral Lyra with incredible force. "That's quite the power" Toby said, "But that's not enough." Lyra clashed with Sagittario with lots of power, but neither Bey would budge. "Woah" Zeo said, "Ok, here I come. Go Fox!" Spiral Fox hit Sagittario with a barrage of attacks. "Wow" Madoka said, "Fox's Performance Tip allows it the ability to use Barrage Attacks!"

"No way, I refuse to lose" Yu said, "Tsubasa, are you ready?" "Yeah" Tsubasa replied, "Time to use our combined Move." "Hey wait" Masamune said, "Don't forget about me." "Okay" Yu said, "Here we go! Special Move, Dark..." "And Light" Masamune said. "Spacial" Tsubasa said. "Combination" all three Bladers yelled. Libra's Dark power, Striker's Light power, and Eagle's Spacial power combined would blow Kerbecs away.

It was a fierce explosion, and the smoke cleared, but Kerbecs was still spinning. "H-how is this possible" Masamune asked. "No fair" Yu yelled, "There's no way that Kerbecs should have been able to survive that Special Move!" "No" Damian said, "You're all just weak." "Says the guy that battles us when we're weakened" Tsubasa remarked. "This is enough" Damian said, "I'll finish it, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion!" Kerbecs released the Special Move, defeating all the Bladers, and knocking out Tsubasa and Yu. "Yu" Masamune said. "Tsubasa" Gingka said. The two ran up to their friends.

In the Dungeon Gym, walked in Gingka and Masamune, carrying Yu and Tsubasa. The two then fell on the ground. "Guys" Kenta yelled.

(A/N Uh-oh, if Damian's this strong, then how strong is he leader?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I decided that Ryuga will make his reappearance soon, very soon. I also want to bring back Hyoma. I've decided to make his Bey Flame Aries, and its Special Move, Flame Horn Destruction.)

Chapter 5-Blader Spirits Unleashed

Gingka woke up in a room. He didn't recognize the room he was in. He walked to the door, and he went downstairs. He saw Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Coach Steel, Toby, Zeo, and Yuki.

"Gingka" Madoka said, "You're awake!" "Hey guys" Gingka said, "Long time no see." "Gingka" Kenta said, "We were so worried about you. You were unconscious for three days!" "What" Gingka yelled.

"That battle with Damian really did a number on you guys" Toby said. "And it took forever to repair your Beys" Madoka said, pulling out the Bladers Beys. "Hey" Masamune said, "Striker looks so new! Thanks Madoka!" "Hahaha" Madoka laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's just what I do!"

Gingka had a look of worry on his face. "Gingka what's wrong" Kenta asked. "It's Damian" Gingka replied, "The fact that he was able to defeat us means that he is incredibly strong." "Yes" Tsubasa said, "He was able to withstand our combined attack." "It wasn't fair" Yu said, "Damian battled us when we were weakened!" "If things were different" Masamune said. He was going to say something else, but he stopped in mid-sentence. It was quiet for a minute, when Yuki said, "Mr. Gingka, would you battle me?" "Huh" Gingka said, "Oh yeah of course!" "Masamune, what about you and me" Toby said. "Sure" Masamune said. "How about we all have a four on four" Kenta asked. "Okay" Gingka said, with a smile.

"Here we go" Masamune said. "3" Toby said. "2" Tsubasa said. "1" Kenta said. "Let it" Gingka said. "Rip" all eight Bladers yelled. It was Kenta, Toby, Zeo, and Yuki vs. Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu. Coach Steel decided to let them use Dungeon Gym's extra large Beystadium because there were so many Bladers.

"Okay, here goes" Kenta said, "Sagittario, use Diving Arrow!" Sagittario went into the air, and came down, clashing with Gingka's Pegasus. "Aaah" Gingka said, as Pegasus was sent flying, "No way!" "Come on Gingka" Kenta said, "You can do better than that!"

"Lyra" Toby said, "Knock Striker back!" Lyra knocked Striker back just as plan. "Huh" Masamune said, "No way, my Striker should have been able to withstand that attack!" "Come one Masamune" Toby said, "Get your head in the game!"

"Come on Libra" Yu yelled. "Go Fox" Zeo said. Swift Fox clashed with Libra. "That won't take out my Libra" Yu said. "I doubt that" Zeo said. Fox clashed with Libra again and knocked it back.

"Oh no" Tsubasa said, "Eagle, how could this be?" "Go Anubius" Yuki said. Anubius used its low center of gravity to knock Eagle into the air. "No way" Tsubasa said, "How can this be?"

"Guys don't you understand" Kenta said, "You guys are letting your battle with Damian affect you guys! Your not yourselves, and it's all over just one battle. Gingka, don't you remember your loss with Ryuga?"

Gingka thought back on that. He had lost his first battle with Ryuga. When he lost, it broke his Blader Spirit. He went to Koma Village in an attempt to make Pegasus stronger. At the end pf his journey, he found that the power he needed was within himself all along.

All four Bladers thought back on their pasts. They thought about every win and loss that they ever had. Those losses and those victories made them the powerful Bladers that they were today.

"You're right" Gingka said, "We're not gonna allow that one loss to bring us down! Special Move, Cosmic Tornado!" "I'm the Number 1 Blader in the world" Masamune said, "I won't lose here. Use it now, Lightning Ignition Blast!" "Okay, here goes" Yu said, "Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane!" "Eagle" Tsubasa said, "Spacial Diving Tornado Buster!" "Sagittario, Diving Arrow" Kenta yelled. "Swift Fox" Zeo said, "Swift Buster!" "Swift Lyra" Toby said, "Swift Crash!" "Anubius" Yuki said, "Brave Impact!" All eight Beyblades released their Special Moves, causing a huge blast. The impact was amazing! All eight Beys had stopped spinning.

"It was a tie" Kenta said. "Wow" Gingka said, "That was one great battle!" "Next time, I won't lose" Masamune said. "Hahahaha" Yu laughed, "I had so much fun!"

"Well guys" Zeo said, "I think it's time we part ways." "Yeah" Toby said, "We'll see you at the finals." "Yeah" Masamune said, "I'll be the number 1!"

Everyone went their different ways, including Madoka.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, the founder was sitting in a chair. "How were the results of Ryuga's battle" the founder asked. "They went better than expected" the lady said, "Ryuga's power exceeds that of Nemesis!" "Perfect" another voice said, "Soon, Ryuga will be the perfect weapon in order to succeed in our plans!" "Yes" the founder said. The two laughed, "Hahahahahahaha!" "Crabby crabby" a voice said, walking into the room said, "You sure did take down those guys easily!" "It seems you have succeeded" the founder said, "You never disappoint Damian, but now it is time for you to rest. I've got big plans for you!" "What do we do King Crab" the voice said. "I've got a special job for you two" the founder said.

(A/N I've revealed a little bit more about the founder, and who's working with him. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter, and from now on, everyone's going their separate ways!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Okay, this Chapter will be mainly about Gingka and Masamune, plus two of their old rivals.)

Chapter 6-Reunions

Gingka was walking around China. He had entered a tournament that would be giving out 20,000 Beypoints. He looked around as he arrived at the stadium. There were Bladers everywhere, practicing for the tournament. This made Gingka smile. "Hey Gingka" a voice said. Gingka turned around to see his childhood friend. "Hyoma" Gingka said, "What brings you here?" "Well, I couldn't miss the greatest tournament in the world" Hyoma said, "I need as much Beypoints that I can get." "Well Hyoma" Gingka said, "I wish you the best of luck!" "You too" Hyoma said.

Masamune was walking through the streets of China. He had joined the singles tournament in order to get the 25,000 point prize. He knew that it would be a piece of cake. Then, he looked to see Chao Xin with a group of girls behind him. "Oh Chao Xin" a girl said, "You're so dreamy!" "Chao Xin" Masamune yelled. "Well, well, well" Chao Xin said, "If it isn't Masamune! Long time no see!" "Yeah" Masamune replied, "I've gotten so much stronger with my Light Striker!" "I'm fighting fierce with my Flash Virgo" Chao Xin said, "And with my new Special Moves, Flashing Sword Barrage, and Flashing Dual Slash, I'm unstoppable!" "I wish you the best of luck then" Masamune said.

"Here goes Bladers" Blader DJ said, "Here goes the first battle!"

Gingka and Hyoma were watching in the crowd. "I can't wait to see who else is here Gingka said, "I'm so excited to battle so many more strong Bladers!" "Don't forget" Hyoma said, "I'm going to be your opponent in the finals, so you better watch out!" "You bet ya" Gingka replied with a smile.

On the podium, stepped Tetsuya and another Blader. "Tetsuya's here" Gingka yelled in shock. "That's right, crabby crabby" Tetsuya said, "And I'm stronger than ever!" "Hey, let's just get this over with" the other Blader said. "Fine, then, crabby crabby" Tetsuya replied. The two Bladers launched their Beys. The generic Bey charged at Gasher, but was knocked out of the stadium in one hit. "What" Gingka said. "Aah" the other Blader said. "It seems that Tetsuya has beaten the other Blader with one hit" Blader DJ said. "That's right" Tetsuya said, "Crabby, I'm not the weakling that I was before! Hahahahahahaha!" Tetsuya left laughing.

Masamune was sitting next to Chao Xin. "Who do you think is going to battle" Masamune asked. "I'm not too sure" Chao Xin said, "But there has to be another strong Blader here." "I can't wait to battle them" Masamune said.

On the podium, stepped Jigsaw and another Blader. "Jigsaw" Masamune yelled, "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to win this tournament" Jigsaw said, "So behold my power!"

The two Bladers ripped, and Jigsaw defeated the Blader with one hit. The Blader was knocked unconscious on the floor. "Hmph, weakling" Jigsaw said, walking away. "Oh no folks" the Chinese DJ said, "Jigsaw has defeated the other Blader with no effort at all! Will he be the victor of this tournament?" "No" Masamune yelled in the crowd, "It'll be me!"

As the tournament went on, Tetsuya, Hyoma, and Gingka advanced. Soon, they were the only three Bladers left, and the same happened in Masamune's tournament. He, Chao Xin, and Jigsaw were the last Bladers.

"Crabcakes" Tetsuya said, "I'm going to win this tournament, crabby!" "Ok folks" Blader DJ said, "After Gingka's victory in the last round, it's Tetsuya against Hyoma!" "I refuse to lose" Hyoma said, "I must battle Gingka in the finals." "You're not winning" Tetsuya said, "Crabby crabby, I'm gonna beat you and then Gingka Hagane!" "Ok, let's get this show on the road" Blader DJ said, "3!" "2" Hyoma said. "1" Tetsuya said. "Let it" the crowd said. "Rip" Hyoma and Tetsuya yelled.

"Go Gasher" Tetsuya said, "Crabby crabby!" "Aries" Hyoma yelled, "Charge Gasher!" Both Beys clashed with might, and Gasher was sent flying. "My Bey is now a Defense and Stamina type" Hyoma said, "Don't think I'll let you defeat me easily!" "Don't worry crabby" Tetsuya said, "The crabs not cooked yet!" Gasher slammed Aries and sent it flying into the air. "Now for the crabtastic finish" Tetsuya yelled. Gasher hit Aries as it came down, but was sent flying. "Crabba what" Tetsuya said, "You're stronger than I thought!"

"Go Virgo" Chao Xin yelled. "Ionis" Jigsaw yelled, "Send this insignificant Bey flying!" Ionis clashed with Virgo and sent it flying with a barrage of attacks. "No way" Chao Xin said.

"Aries" Hyoma said. "It appears that Tetsuya is the winner of the amazing clash of Beys" Blader DJ said, "He will advance to the final round and face Gingka!"

"Chao Xin" Masamune said running to him, "I'll avenge you!" "My Bey" Chao Xin said in shock, "He has a lot of power. Don't underestimate him!"

"Ok" Gingka said, running to the podium, "I will defeat you for my friend Hyoma!" "If you think so" Tetsuya said, "Crabby crabby, not this time, Gingka, no matter how much I want to." A helicopter came and a ladder fell down. Tetsuya grabbed on a flew away. "Hey, come back here" Gingka yelled. "It's no use" Hyoma said, running to stop Gingka, "He'll definitely make it to the Semi-Finals!"

"I'll get you" Masamune said to a Jigsaw flying away, "We'll have to battle in the Semi-Finals!" "It's okay" Chao Xin said, calming him down. "You're right" Masamune said. "I'll be seeing you in the finals" Chao Xin said, "And I wish you the best of luck!" "Okay" Masamune said with a smile.

The two helicopters arrived at the heaquarters. The founder stood laughing. "Perfect" he said, "I have exactly all the data I need. Neither Pegasus or Striker have the power to defeat Armageddon L-Drago!" "Crabby crabby" Tetsuya said, "Happy to help with your data collection!" "My next job will need another Blader" the founder said, "We need data on every Legendary Blader, and you two will do just that!" "Yes" Jigsaw said.

(A/N Sorry about the lack of battle, but it's all for the suspense!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Get ready to see Benkei's new Bey, his Bull reborn! Get ready, because this story is gonna get a whole lot better.)

Chapter 7-Bull Reborn

Kenta was eating in a restaurant. He was watching Gingka through the tv. Tetsuya had flew away in a helicopter. "No way" Kenta said, "Tetsuya's back!" It didn't matter. He wasn't worried. Gingka could take Tetsuya. Meanwhile, he would make his way to the tournament he entered.

Kenta arrived at the tournament. He looked around and saw all of the other Bladers. "Wow" Kenta said. Then, a voice said, "Hey, Kenta buddy!" Kenta turned around to see Benkei running towards him. "Hey Benkei" Kenta said, greeting his friend, "What brings you here?" "I'm here to enter the tournament of course" Benkei said, "I'll make it to Battle Bladers and I'll prove to Kyoya that I'm a Blader worthy of a battle with him. And I'll do it with my Flame Bull H145SD!" "Woah" Kenta said, as Benkei showed Kenta his Bey, "That looks awesome!" "B-b-b-bull" Benkei said, "I won't lose now, thanks to Madoka of course!"

Everyone gathered together, and Kenta and Benkei were in the crowd. "Okay folks" the American DJ said, "This is a 1vs 1 tournament. The one who wins will recieve 30,000 Beypoints! Now it's time for the first round." One Blader stood at the podium. "Hold on folks" the DJ said, "I can only see one Blader! Where is the other Blader?" "The other Blader's right here" a voice said, leaping down to the podium. When Kenta, Benkei, and Sora looked at he Blader... "It's Raikou" Kenta yelled. "That's right" Raikou said, "In order to become the Number 1, I must compete with strong Bladers!"

"Okay, here we go" the DJ said, "3!" "2" the other Blader said. "1" Kenta said. "Let it" Raikou said. "Rip" both Bladers said. Raikou's Striker clashed with the other Blader and sent it flying. "Amazing folks" the DJ said, "Raikou's Striker sent the other Bey flying in one hit, causing a Stadium-Out!" "Aw man" the other Blader said. Raikou took back his Bey with a smile on his face. "Wow" Kenta said, "Raikou's stronger than ever!"

Kenta and Benkei won their battles. The next round was Tetsuya against Dan and Reiki. "Tetsuya" Kenta yelled. "B-b-b-bull" Benkei said, "I just know he's up to no good!" "You're right" Raikou said, taking the seat next to them, "But he won't win! I'll take him out with one hit too!" "Don't get cocky" Kenta said, "Tetsuya was able to defeat Hyoma, which means that he's not as weak as he was before!" "He's right" Sora said.

"We won't lose" Dan said. "That's right" Reiki replied. "Whatever makes you feel better" Tetsuya said, "Crabby crabby! I'll tell you what, if I can beat you in a match, you can join me, but if you win, I'll never Beyblade again!" "Huh" Reiki said. "It doesn't matter" Dan said. "We're still gonna win in the end" Reiki said. "We refuse to agree to your terms" Dan said. "Fine then crabby" Tetsuya replied, "But you're missing out on something great!" "We don't want a part of whatever you're in" Reiki said. "Ok then" the DJ said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"3" Tetsuya said. "2" Reiki said. "1" Dan said. "Let it" the crowd yelled. "Rip" Dan, Reiki, and Tetsuya yelled. "Go now Gasher" Tetsuya said, "Use King Crab Snapping Might!" "No, that won't work" Reiki said. "Use it now Gemios" Dan yelled. "Freezer Burn" Reiki yelled. Both of the Special Moves clashed, and Gemios was sent flying. "No way" Dan said. "That's impossible!" "My Gasher is Crabtastic" Tetsuya said, "Crabby!" Gasher released its Special Move again. This time, Gemios flew out of the stadium. "Oh no" Reiki said. "We lost" Dan said. "What a bummer" Reiki said. "We lost" Dan remarked. The two walked off of the podium. "Oh no" Kenta said, "How strong has Tetsuya really gotten?" "Crabby crabby" Tetsuya said, "You're next!"

"Now for the next round" the DJ said, "It's Benkei vs. Kenta! Who will win in this fierce clash of Blader Spirits?" Kenta and Benkei walked up to the podium. "Good luck Benkei" Kenta said. "You too, Kenta buddy" Benkei said, "I'll show you Bull's new power!" "Okay" Kenta said, "3!" "2" Benkei said. "1" the crowd said. "Let it rip" Kenta and Benkei yelled.

Sagittario and Bull clashed with mighty force. Bull sent Sagittario flying. "Woah" Kenta said, "Benkei, you weren't kidding when you said you got stronger!" "Of course not" Benkei said, "I will become the best Blader there is B-bull!" "Sagittario" Kenta yelled, "Strike Bull back!" Sagittario clashed with Bull and was sent flying once more. "Flame Bull" Benkei said, "Use Charging Flame Uppercut!" Bull sent Sagittario flying into the air. "You shouldn't have done that" Kenta said, "Sagittario, use Diving Arrow!" "Oh no" Benkei said. Sagittario clashed with Bull. The smoke cleared and both Beys were still spinning. "Finish it" Kenta said, "Sagittario, Diving Arrow!" Sagittario went into the air and came down again. The smoke cleared. Bull was still standing. "Okay, Bull" Benkei said, "It's time to finish this! Charging Flame Uppercut!" "Diving Arrow" Kenta said. Both Beys met in the air with immense force. The smoke cleared once more, and Bull had stopped spinning. "The winner is Kenta" the DJ said, "What an amazing battle folk!" "Great job Benkei" Kenta said. "B-b-b-b-bull" Benkei said, "I'm all pumped up, and I won't lose next time!" "I hope so Benkei" Kenta said.

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter. I'm sorry to you Dark Bull fans, but I felt Benkei no longer had any purpose with his old Bey. So I hope you like the new Bey, Flame Bull! See you later viewers!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Here is the real power of Raikou!)

Chapter 8-Fierce Striker's Hidden Power

"Okay folks" the American DJ said, "Now it's time for the final round. It will be a three man match, with Kenta, Raikou, and Tetsuya. Only the best Blader of them will win!"

Kenta, Raikou, and Tetsuya went on different sides of the stadium. "I refuse to lose" Kenta said, "Especially not to you, Tetsuya!" "Crabby crabby" Tetsuya said, "I'll show you who the King Crab is!" "I must win" Raikou said, "In order to achieve my goals!"

"Okay" the DJ said, "Here we go! 3!" "2" Raikou said. "1" Kenta said. "Let it" Tetsuya said. "Rip" the three Bladers said. Sagittario and Gasher immediately clashed at the start of the battle. "King Crab Snapping Might" Tetsuya yelled. Gasher released its move, sending Sagittario flying. "That's just what I was waiting for" Kenta yelled, "Now Sagittario.." "I don't think so, crabby" Tetsuya yelled. "Wha!?" Kenta replied.

Gasher clashed with Sagittario in midair, stopping its Special Move. "My Gasher won't be defeated that easily" Tetsuya said, "I'm the King Crab, remember?" "Go now Striker" Raikou yelled. Striker leaped into the air and knocked both Beys down. "No way" Kenta said, "Striker's stronger than I imagined!" "Crabby" Tetsuya yelled, "Stay out of this!" Gasher clashed with Striker and sent the Bey flying. "No way" Raikou said, "That won't work!"

"Sagittario" Kenta yelled. Sagittario clashed with Gasher once more and was sent flying again. "My Gasher is so much stronger" Tetsuya said, "I won't be defeated by you, crabby!" "If that's what you think" Raikou said, "But you're forgetting about me!" Striker clashed with Gasher and sent it flying i to the air. "Crabba what" Tetsuya said, "Who would have thought that you would have so much power, but that doesn't matter! King Crab Snapping Might!" Gasher released the Move and sent Striker flying into the stadium. "Okay, now finish it Sagittario" Kenta said. Sagittario leaped into the air and clashed with Gasher one more time.

"You won't be able to use your Special Move" Tetsuya said, "I won't allow it, crabby!" Gasher released its Special Move, and sent Sagittario flying out of the stadium. "Oh no" Kenta said, "Sagittario!"

"What an upset folks" the American DJ said, "Sagittario was beaten in a Stadium-Out by Gasher's Special Move!"

"You did good Kenta" Raikou said, "But leave it up to me to finish this!" "Okay" Kenta said, "I'm counting on you to win this!"

"You should have been paying attention to the battle" Tetsuya said. Gasher clashed with Fierce Striker, sending it flying. "Aah" Raikou said, "You're stronger than I thought!" "Hmph, crabcakes" Tetsuya said. Striker and Gasher clashed again and both Beys were sent flying. "I won't hold back anymore" Raikou said, "I will use all of the power my Bey and I have!" Striker clashed with Gasher and was sent flying. "If you get to use your full power, then so will I crabby" Tetsuya said.

Gasher, then, started assaulting Striker with powerful attacks. This kept to happen for a few more attacks. Tetsuya kept mocking him.

No way, Raikou thought, I'm losing. It can't end here. "Switch to Defense Mode" Raikou said. Striker did just that and was able to withstand against some of Gasher's attacks. "That won't be enough" Tetsuya said, "Either way, I the King Crab will beat you in a Sleep-Out. Do you want to get this over with quick or extremely long crabby?"

"Y-you're right" Raikou said, "I can't win. You're Bey is just way too strong!"

"Don't believe that" a voice said. Raikou turned around to see his idol, Masamune in the crowd with Benkei. "You can do it" Masamune said, "You're a Blader with a strong Spirit! I know you won't allow yourself to lose to a Blader like Tetsuya!"

"Crabba what" Tetsuya said, "If you must know, I am the King Crab of all!" "No" Raikou said, "You're not the King Crab, and I'm the one who will have the title of Number One Blader! I promise you that! Striker, use Fierce Lightning!"

Striker released its lightning filled move knocked Gasher into the air. "How is this happening" Tetsuya said, "I should have won by now!" "You don't understand, do you" Masamune remarked, "His Blader Spirit won't allow him to lose!" "That's right" Raikou said, "So I won't lose! Striker leap into the air and clash with Gasher!"

"It doesn't matter" Tetsuya said as Striker and Gasher clashed in midair, "I will win no matter what, crabby!" "No" Raikou said, "I'll show you my new and improved Special Move, Fierce Blazing Lightning!" Striker released this move, and it caused a great explosion. The smoke cleared and Striker was the last Bey spinning. "And the winner is" the DJ said, "Raikou!" The crowd cheered.

"Yes" Raikou yelled, full of joy. "Crabba what" Tetsuya said, "That's impossible!" Tetsuya ran away. Masamune, Kenta, and Benkei ran up to Raikou. "You did a great job" Masamune said. "You beat Tetsuya" Kenta remarked. "B-b-b-b-bull" Benkei yelled, "That was great!" "I'm gonna become the Number One, no matter what" Raikou said.

Meanwhile, in an unknown land, that was windy and deserted, Damian Hart, wearing a coat, walked into a cave. In there was a Blader sitting with his head down. The Blader immediately got up and pulled out his Bey Launcher. Damian did the same. "It's hard to believe that he wanted you" Damian said.

(A/N Who is this guy that is wanted? Who is "he" that Damian was talking about? The only way to find out would be to tune in on the next Chapter of Beyblade Metal Makers!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I decided to bring back some old Metal Saga Characters. One of them being Tobio Oike.)

Chapter 9-Unexpected Visit

Masamune was walking to a tournament in Japan. He was thinking about his Light Striker 125RSF, and its power. It seemed like just yesterday that his Bey was Blitz Striker 100RSF. He truly had become the Number One Blader in the world. He wondered what strong Bladers would be in the next tournament he entered. None of them would be any match for him.

As he arrived at the tournament, he looked around and saw many Bladers that he did not know. He had hoped that there would be a real challenge, until he heard a voice say, "Masamune!"

Masamune turned around to see his Dungeon Gym rival, King run up to him.

"Well, what brings you here Masamune" King asked. "I'm here to enter the tournament of course" Masamune said. "I'm sorry to tell you this Masamune" King said, "But I'll be winning this tournament. You might as well find another tournament to eneter." "What" Masamune exclaimed, "I'm the Number One Blader in the world! Do you really think that you can defeat me?" "You won't be the Number One when I defeat you and win this tournament" King remarked.

"I'm late, I'm late" a voice said. "Huh" Masamune said, "Who's that?" He looked into the crowd to see Gingka running at full speed. "Oh no" Gingka said, "I'm too late!" He was so worried about being late that he crashed right into Masamune.

"Ow" Masamune said, "That really hurt!" "Masamune" Gingka said in surprise, getting back up. "That's right" Masamune said, "I'm entering this tournament and getting the 50,000 Beypoint prize!" "I think you mean me Masamune" King said, "I'll be getting those points!" "I don't think so" Masamune remarked. "I do think so" King replied. The two argued until they got to their seats.

"Okay folks" Blader DJ announced, "Competing in this first round will be Tobio vs...Kyoya!"

"Kyoya" Masamune and Gingka said in shock.

Kyoya walked onto the podium and Tobio did so after. "Kyoya's my opponent huh" Tobio said, "This time I'll be beating your Leone!" "Say anything you want" Kyoya said, "If that makes you feel better, but you'll never defeat my Leone. I am the King Lion!" "That's what you're saying now" Tobio remarked, "But in a couple of minutes, your confidence will have diminished."

"Okay folks" Blader DJ said, "3!" "2" the crowd said. "1" Tobio said. "Let it" Kyoya said. "Rip" both Bladers yelled.

"I'll show you the power of my Fury Capricorn" Tobio said. "Fury Capricorn" Gingka said, "It must be an amazing Bey, but it won't be able to defeat Kyoya's Leone." "Is Kyoya really that tough" King asked.

"Gingka, Masamune" Kyoya said, "Watch out, because I'm coming for you two next!" "You should really pay attention to the battle at hand" Tobio said, "Capricorn, use Charging Fury!" Capricorn clashed with Leone. The struggle was long and hard...for Tobio that is. "You call that strength" Kyoya taunted, "My Leone won't even have to use its Special Move to defeat you! Leone, finish this weakling with one hit!"

Leone sent Capricorn flying. Then, with one more hit, Capricorn was sent flying out of the stadium. Kyoya took back his Bey. "You weren't a challenge at all" Kyoya said. "Mission Failed" Tobio said, walking off the podium in shame. "And the winner is Kyoya" Blader DJ said, "And he advances to the next round!" Kyoya walked off the podium with his hands in his pockets. "Kyoya" Gingka said.

Gingka walked up to the podium. Another Blader walked up to the podium. "Huh" the Blader said, "Even if my opponent is Gingka Hagane, I won't lose!" "Okay then" Gingka said, "I won't hold back either!" "Okay, here goes" Blader DJ said, "3!" "2" Masamune said. "1" the crowd yelled. "Let it rip" Gingka and the other Blader yelled. "Go now Virgo" the Blader cried. Pegasus changed to Barrage Mode, and defeated Virgo with three attacks. "Oh no" the girl cried, "My poor Virgo!" "You did great" Gingka said, "If you train harder, and get better, you might be able to beat me!" "Really" the Blader asked. "Yeah" Gingka said with a smile. "The winner is Gingka" Blader DJ said, "In a vey quick, but intense battle, Gingka came out on top. I guess that's why they call him the Number One Blader in the world!"

"Masamune wins and advances to the next round!"

"King advances as well!"

"Now folks" Blader DJ said, "It's time for the beginning of the second round. It's Kyoya vs. King!" Kyoya and King walked up to the podium. "So you're my opponent huh" King said, "If you think that you can defeat me, you must be out of your mind buddy!" "Hmph" Kyoya said, "You sure talk tough, but in the end, my Leone will stand on top, and he will roar!" "Okay then folks" Blader DJ said, "In this next battle, will be two Legendary Bladers! Who will stand out on top, and who will be the one who goes home?" "I'm gonna be winning this" King said. "Okay then folks" Blader DJ said, "Let's get this show on the road! 3!"

(A/N I'm ending this Chapter here to add to this amazing suspense. Which Blader will come out on top? Who do you think it is?)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I've always wonder what would happen if King and Kyoya ever battled. Now all of you viewers get to find out what I think would happen.)

Chapter 10-The Great Struggle! Leone vs. Variares

"3" Blader DJ yelled. "2" Kyoya said. "1" King said. "Let it" Gingka said. "Rip" Kyoya and King yelled, ripping their launchers. "Go now Variares" King yelled. Variares clashed with Leone, causing a huge shock wave in the stadium.

"Amazing folks" Blader DJ cried, "Variares clashed with Leone, and neither Bey will budge!"

"Just give up already" King said, "There's no way that you're gonna beat me and my Variares!" "Hmph" Kyoya said, "You may talk tough, but in the end, you're a Blader that's not even worth my time!" "Since you're so confident" King said, "Why don't you just finish me right now!" King was very annoyed. He was enraged that Kyoya was insulting him like this. King was more than enough of a challenge for Kyoya.

"King Lion Crushing Fang" Kyoya yelled. Leone created a tremendous tornado. Variares was levitating in the air, right above Leone. "Leone, finish this right now" Kyoya said, "You weren't even worth my challenge!" Leone leaped into the air to clash with Variares. "Not so fast" King said, "Variares, use the Sword of Ares!"

Variares released its Special Move, and broke through Leone's tornado, clashing with it. "Don't underestimate me" King said, "I am Legendary Blader, just like you! I will not lose! I will win, and I will prove that I am the Number One Blader in the world! Do you hear me Masamune?"

Masamune and King glanced at each other. "King has gotten at least twice as stronger since the last time we battled" Masamune said. "So has Kyoya" Gingka said, "The fact that Leone was able to withstand the Sword of Ares means that Leone has way more Stamina than it ever did. Oh, I'm so pumped to battle in the next round!" "Oh course" Masamune said.

Variares and Leone clashed and clashed again. Leone knocked Variares back. Then, Variares knocked Leone back. Each clash of powerful Beys caused immense shockwaves.

"Waah" King yelled, his hair turning white. "Hmph" Kyoya said, "Is that all you got? You really weren't a challenge after all! You were just the prize in the lion's eyes in the end!" "No" King said, "I refuse to let it end like this! My Variares just won't allow it!"

Variares sent Leone flying with barrage attacks. "My Variares just can't lose here! And definitely not now" King said, "Variares, King of Thundersword!" Variares released its Special Move, and sent Leone flying. The smoke cleared and Leone and Variares were still spinning. "I won't be defeated by an attack like that" Kyoya remarked, "But the fact that you were able to last this long means that you aren't as weak as I took you for, but I'm still going to win! I am the King Lion!"

"Gingka, Masamune" Kyoya declared, "My Leone will stand on top, and I will defeat the both of you! Do you both hear me?" Masamune and Gingka smiled. "I'll show you the power that'll put me and my Leone on top" Kyoya said, "Special Move, King Lion Crushing Fang!" Leone released its Special Move. "Ares' Shield" King said. Variares was able to block the power of Leone.

"Amazing" Gingka said, "Both of their powers are truly amazing!" "That's right" Masamune said, "I can't wait to battle them!" "Guys" a voice said. "Madoka" Gingka inquired. The two ran up to Madoka. "Guys" Madoka said, "It's Kenta!" "What" the two Bladers yelled in shock.

"Okay" King said, "It's time to finish this!" "I agree" Kyoya said, "Leone!"

Leone released its tremendously powerful Special Move, King Lion Crushing Fang. "Okay, finish it now" King said, "King of Thundersword!" Both Beys clashed with amazing force.

"It's amazing" Blader DJ said, "Both Bladers clashed with such tremendous force. The shock from the blows is really blowing us away, but who will win tis ultimate clash of power!"

The smoke cleared and Leone was still spinning, while Variares wasn't. "And the winner is Kyoya" Blader DJ said, "In what seemed like an amount of endless action-packed excitement, Kyoya and his Bey Leone stand out on top! Now, for the next round, it's Masamune vs. Gingka!"

The crowd cheered.

King and Kyoya walked off of the podium, and a few minutes went by, but the two were nowhere to be seen.

"It appears that Masamune and Gingka are not here, so by WBBA rules, they forfeit, making the winner Kyoya" Blader DJ cried.

"What" Kyoya said in a shout of disgust. He was supposed to come out on top, but only after defeating Masamune or Gingka. This was an outrage! Gingka, he thought, Where are you?

King showed the same shock as Kyoya. Masamune had left his match. What an outrage!

Meanwhile, Madoka, Gingka, and Masamune ran to the B-Pit, and up the stairs. There, they saw Kenta in the bed.

"Kenta" Gingka said, "Who did this to you?"

"I-it w-was" Kenta stuttered, "Ryuga!"

"What" Gingka and Madoka yelled.

(A/N It was Ryuga! How can this be? Why did it have to be Kenta? You can find out all of these answers by reading the upcoming Chapters! Hope you enjoyed!)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N As you can see in the previous chapter, Ryuga has struck a blow against Kenta, that has utterly shattered him. Now what is to happen next in this ultimate Metal Saga fanfic.)

Chapter 11-Great Clash! Anubius vs. Pegasus

"I-t w-was" Kenta said, "Ryuga!"

"What" Masamune and Gingka yelled. "It was Ryuga" Madoka enquired. "No way" Gingka said, "How could it be?" "Ryuga" Masamune said, "It was Ryuga! I'll take him out with my Light Striker! He can't be allowed to get away with this!" "Masamune, calm down" Gingka said, "Just think, it can't be Ryuga!" By that time, Kenta had already passed out. "Ryuga disappeared after our battle with Diabllo Nemesis" Madoka said, "It couldn't be him!" "I don't care" Masamune said,"Nobody does that to my friends and gets away with it!" Masamune walked off. "Wait, Masamune" Gingka said. "Just let him go" Madoka said.

Gingka went for a walk around the city. couldn't believe what had happened to Kenta. Could that really have been Ryuga? No, maybe Kenta was wrong. No, Kenta wouldn't make a mistake like that. It really was Ryuga, but how, and why? He thought back on the last time he saw Ryuga.

Flashback-

"Kenta, take it" Ryuga said, "Take it all!" L-Drago gave the power of its Star Fragment to Flame Sagittario. Kenta's Bey transformed, and became Flash Sagittario. Gingka turned back and saw that Ryuga was gone, and he wondered what had happened to Ryuga. It was like he just disappeared.

End Flashback-

Why would Ryuga attack Kenta like that? He and Kenta were friends. Ryuga gave his Star Fragment to Kenta for that sole reason. How was it possible?

He kept thinking on this as he walked through the city.

"Hey, Mr. Gingka" a voice cried out. A figure walked up to Gingka. "Hey Yuki" Gingka said, "What brings you here?" "I came here to bring you a message" Yuki said, "But it seems something else is bothering you. What is it?" "It's Kenta" Gingka said, "Something happened to him, and he's not in the best condition. He was attacked by Ryuga." "Mr. Gingka" Yuki said, "Is he okay?"

"Yes" Gingka said, "But I just don't understand it. Why would Ryuga attack Kenta?" "Mr. Gingka" Yuki said, "I don't know what to say!" "I just can't understand"Gingka remarked. "Battle me" Yuki said.

At the start of the battle, Pegasus clashed with Anubius but was pushed back. "This is not you at all" Yuki said, "You have to fight me and my Anubius with all of my strength or you will lose this battle!" Gingka said nothing back.

Anubius kept pushing Pegasus back, and back. Using its low center of gravity, Anubius knocked Pegasus into the air. When Pegasus came back down, Anubius used its Special Move. "Pegasus" Gingka cried.

"You have to fight me with your all" Yuki said, "And you don't know for sure that it was Ryuga! There are hundreds of other strong Bladers out there. You saw Ryuga when he disappeared that day. He was gone for a whole year. It can't be possible that it was Ryuga. You're letting your thoughts cloud your judgement, and that's affecting how you're battling! It won't be an actual victory for me if I know that you and your Cosmic Pegasus weren't battling at your best! Listen to me Gingka, even if it was Ryuga, Kenta's still okay. He's going to be fine. Don't let this affect you!"

"You're right Yuki" Gingka remarked, "I'm thinking on something that I don't understand. Thanks Yuki, and if you want a Beybattle, I'll show you a good one! Go now Pegasus!" "Anubius" Yuki cried.

Both Beys clashed with immense force. Pegasus sent Anubius flying and Anubius sent Pegasus flying.

"Keep going Pegasus" Gingka yelled, "Push Anubius back!" "Don't back down Anubius" Yuki cried.

Pegasus and Anubius clashed and clashed again. Anubius was pushed back and Pegasus clashed with it again. The blows from each Bey created a wind that blew strong.

"Okay, Pegasus" Gingka said, "Special Move, Cosmic Tornado!" "Anubius" Yuki cried, "Brave Impact!"

Both Beys released their Special Moves, and the force from the clash of both moves was immense.

Pegasus and Anubius had both stopped spinning.

"You did great Yuki" Gingka said, "But next time, I'll be the one who wins!" "I'll be ready for you when that moment comes" Yuki replied. "So" Gingka said, "Why did you come here anyway?" "I came to tell you that a great evil is coming" Yuki said. "Huh" Gingka replied, "How do you know?" "I encountered Dynamis during my travels" Yuki said, "And he told me to warn the Legendary Bladers of this." "What could this evil possibly be" Gingka asked.

In a building, the founder was sitting in a chair. His partner next to him. Ryuga walked into the room. His aura was darker than what it first was. "A marvellous job" the partner said, "What you did to Kenta Yumiya was splendid! However, while doing so, it seems that something unpleasant happened as well." "There's no need to worry about that" the founder said, "I'll have some of our elite Bladers take care of the problem. Ryuga, get some rest, we'll have another job for you soon enough!"

(A/N 0.0 What is this problem that the founder and his partner were talking about? Will Masamune find Ryuga? If so, what will be the outcome of their battle? There's only one way to find out, and that's to read more of this fanfic!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Previously in the fanfic, Ryuga has struck a blow against Kenta, that has utterly shattered him. Now Masamune is searching for him and will do whatever it takes to avenge his friend.)

Chapter 12-Pursuing the Dragon Emperor

Masamune was walking in the plains of Africa. He was very angry. What Ryuga had done to Kenta was unbelievable. He would find Ryuga and make him pay. "I'll get you Ryuga" Masamune cried out into the desert.

Masamune walked on in the desert, until he heard the clashing of Beys. Masamune ran to the scene of the battle. He looked and he saw Ryuga facing a bunch of other Bladers.

"L-Drago Destructor" Ryuga yelled, "Destroy every Bey facing the power of the Dragon Emperor!" L-Drago clashed with all of the Beys except for one, knocking the Beys out. The last Blader was paralyzed with fear. "L-Drago, finish this in one more hit." Ryuga shouted. "Striker" Masamune cried. Striker clashed with the Blader's Bey and made it stop spinning. "No way" the Blader said, "He's too strong!" The other Bladers ran off.

L-Drago and Striker were spinning. Masamune looked angrily at Ryuga. "Do I know you" Ryuga asked in a mocking tone. "That doesn't matter" Masamune said, "Just get ready to battle!" "Fine then" Ryuga said, "But you'll regret facing the power of the Dragon Emperor!"

Both Beyblades clashed with incredible power. The force of the winds caused a huge tremor.

"I won't lose to you" Masamune said, "I can't after what you did to Kenta!" "Hmph" Ryuga said, "L-Drago!"

L-Drago clashed with Striker and sent it flying.

"No way" Masamune said, "There's no way that L-Drago is this strong! Striker, fight back! Use it now, Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker released its Special Move and clashed with L-Drago, but the Bey was sent flying.

"You aren't half bad" Ryuga said, "But don't think that you can win!" "I don't think you understand buddy" Masamune said, "Your not the only Legendary Blader! The power in my Bey along with my anger will give me all the power I need to defeat you!"

Striker released its Special Move, Flash of Lightning. Lightning shot everywhere, but L-Drago stood its ground. "You call that power" Ryuga taunted, "If that's all you got, then your Bey isn't even a challenge for the Dragon Emperor! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!"

L-Drago released its Special Move. The move sent Striker flying into the air. L-Drago slammed into the flying Striker as it fell to the ground, knocking it back once more.

"No way" Masamune said, "How is this happening?" "Did you actually believe that you could defeat the Dragon Emperor with strength like that" Ryuga taunted again. "No" Masamune yelled, "It's not over! I won't lose! I can't ever forgive you for what you did to Kenta! Use it now Striker, Lightning Ignition Blast!"

Striker released this Special Move, the power being intense.

"It seems that you were a challenge after all" Ryuga said, "But in the end, you're no match for the Dragon Emperor!" "No" Masamune said, "No, no, no! I'll finish it now!"

Striker carved the constellation of the unicorn into the nature-made Beystadium.

"Special Move" Masamune cried, "Final Shining Lightning Attack!" "You just don't give up, will you" Ryuga said, "Get out of my sight! Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!"

L-Drago's Special Move broke through Striker's Special Move, and sent Striker flying quite a distance away.

"Striker" Masamune yelled, running after his Bey, and picked it up. Masamune looked back at Ryuga. "No, Kenta! I failed you" Masamune yelled, pounding the ground. "If you really think that I would do what you claim I did to Kenta" Ryuga said, "Then, your a fool just like the others that actually believed that!" Ryuga walked off, leaving Masamune to ponder about Ryuga had just said.

Meanwhile, at the founder's headquarters, the founder was sitting in a chair. His partner walked into the room with a big smile. "What brings you in such a good mood" the founder said. "Our plans have been accelerated" the partner said, "The powers of eight Legendary Bladers have been fed to Armageddon L-Drago!" "Perfect" the founder said, "It's time to accelerate the time of the tournament I guess!"

In a transmission to all of the Bladers with Beypointers. "The date of the tournament has been pushed forward" the founder said, "The tournament begins in one week. And only the top 16 will be making it to the Final Round. Yes, that's right, we're jumping straight to the Finals. The sixteen finalists are Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Kyoya Tategami, King, Chris, Kenta Yumiya, Ryuga, Damian Hart, Jigsaw, Tetsuya Wataragani, Argo, Ian, Selen Garcia, Dynamis, Tithi, and Reiji!"

"Reiji" Gingka yelled in shock.

"I'm ready" Masamune said.

Kenta was watching tv, eating burgers in a restaurant. "My Bey may be weakened, but I can't lose" he said.

"The plan is going perfectly" the founder said, laughing.

(A/N As you can see, Kenta is not the only Legendary Bladers that has been targeted. And what is Reiji doing here? When did he come back? In the battle with Damian Hart of course! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter of Beyblade.)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N As you know, this fanfic is coming to an end. I just wanted to let you know that I will be making a new Shogun Steel fanfic.)

Chapter 13-Preparing for Battle Bladers Worldwide

It had been six days since the founder had made the announcement. All of the finalists arrived in Japan.

Gingka was walking through the city. He was surprised at the events that had come to pass. What Yuki had said, about the warning Dynamis gave, it was true.

Flashback-

"Gingka" Kenta said, "I have something to tell you!" "What is it Kenta" Gingka said. "It's Sagittario" Kenta said. "Yeah" Gingka said. "After my battle with Kyoya" Kenta said, "My Sagittario's never been the same." Kenta showed Gingka Sagittario. It had de-evolved into Flame Sagittario. "What" Gingka yelled in shock, "Your Bey turned back into Flame Sagittario!" "Yes" Kenta said, "I'm not too sure how, but L-Drago somehow absorbed the Star Fragment in my Bey!" "This is unbelievable" Gingka said, "That must mean that L-Drago is the dark power that Dynamis warned us about! If only eight of us made it to the tournament, that means that all of the other Legendary Bladers have been targeted as well!"

End Flashback-

"Gingka" a voice cried. It was Madoka, running towards him. "Madoka" Gingka said. "Hey Gingka" Madoka said, "Long time no see!" "Madoka" Gingka said, "It's so good to see you!" "Gingka" another voice said. It was Masamune, running towards the two, with King behind him.

"Hey guys" Gingka said. "Gingka" Masamune said, "I've got something very important to tell you!"

At the B-Pit, Masamune told his story of his adventures in the plains of Africa.

"What" Kenta said, "How is that possible?" "What do you mean" Madoka said. "This can't be happening" Kenta said, "The Bey that Sagittario lost against when I faced Ryuga was Armageddon L-Drago!" "Armageddon L-Drago" Masamune said, "The Bey I faced was L-Drago Destructor!" "That must mean one thing" Gingka said, "There's more than one Ryuga!" "What" the four others yelled.

"It's the only thing that makes sense" Gingka continued, "It must be the Dark Power. The power must be taking the form of Ryuga, and somehow, it's connected to Ryuga's return!" "You're right" Madoka said, "That's the only thing that makes sense!" "That doesn't matter at all" King said, "I'll blow Ryuga away with this Variares D:D!" "It's not as easy as it seems" Kenta said, "Armageddon L-Drago has limitless power, and defeat will result in you losing your Star Fragment, so be very careful!" "Kenta" Gingka said, "Battle me! Show me your strength, with your Flame Sagittario!" "Okay" Kenta replied.

"Here we go" Gingka said. "3" Kenta said. "2" Gingka said. "1" Masamune and King said. "Let it rip" Kenta and Gingka yelled. "I won't give up" Kenta said, "I've been training, even since my Bey transformed back to Flame Sagittario! I've perfected my Special Move Diving Claw." "Give it all you got" Gingka said, "Because I sure will!"

Sagittario clashed with Pegasus, and was sent flying. "Fight hard Sagittario" Kenta yelled. "Don't give up Pegasus" Gingka yelled. Sagittario clashed with Pegasus, but was sent flying again.

"This is amazing" Madoka said, "Flame Sagittario is managing to stand up to Cosmic Pegasus, just like Flash Sagittario would!" "So you mean that even without the power of the Star Fragment" Masamune said, "Flame Sagittario has the power of Flash Sagittario!" "Exactly" Madoka replied.

"Kenta, you really have gotten stronger" Gingka said, "Even if your Bey has become Flame Sagittario, your Bey still has incredible power!' "Gingka" Kenta said, "I won't give up! I will become stronger! Even with my Flame Sagittario, I will make it to the top, so you can expect to battle me at the very end of this tournament!" "That's the spirit Kenta" Gingka said.

"Sagittario" Kenta yelled, "Use Diving Claw!" Sagittario dived into the air and came down to clash with Pegasus. "Use it now Pegasus" Gingka said, "Cosmic Tornado!" Both Beys clashed with immense force, releasing their Special Moves.

In the end, Pegasus was spinning, but it was wobbling just a little.

"I lost" Kenta said. "You did great Kenta" Gingka said, "Keep striving to be the number one!" "That's right" Masamune said, "Like I always say, you have to train to become the best!" "You never say that" King remarked. The four laughed.

"The tournament is finally beginning" Madoka said. "We're ready" Ginka said. "That's right, and this time Gingka" Masamune said, "We won't be tied in strength! My Striker will come out on top!" "No" King said, "My Variares will come out on top!" "That's the spirit guys" the Gingka said to the laughing others.

Meanwhile, at headquarters, the founder was talking to all of his Bladers.

"To all of you who made it to the finals, congratulations" the founder said, "You will continue to serve your purpose efficiently, but in the end, it will be Ryuga who will be the victor. He will have absorbed all the power of the thirteen Legendary Bladers, and we will proceed with our plans. This is where the losers will come in. You will prevent the interference of any other Bladers! To you Bladers that have made it to the Finals, you will be granted a portion of the dark power within Ryuga. Whatever Star Fragment or Arias Comet absorbed will go to Ryuga. Is that understood?" "Yes" every Blader replied. "We will enter a new era" the founder said, "An era in which Ryuga and we will stand out on top!"

(A/N Oh no! Not only are there 2 Ryugas, but there's a bigger plan that must be revealed later in this series, and the only way to find out what will happen next is to read the rest of this awesome fanfic!)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N As you know, this fanfic is coming to an end. I just wanted to let you know that I will be making a new Shogun Steel fanfic.)

Chapter 14-The Beginning of Battle Bladers Worldwide

"At last, the finals of Battle Bladers Worldwide can begin" Blader DJ announced, "I know that everyone is pumped up to see what the result of this epic clash of Beys will be. Now, its time to see the sixteen Bladers who made it to the finals!"

The sixteen Bladers were standing in the middle of the stadium. Everyone cheered.

"Now" Blader DJ said, "Here's a word from the founder of the tournament!" The founder appeared on a big screen, even though his face still could not be seen, "I would like to congratulate all of the Bladers that made it to the Finals, and I wish you the best of luck!" "Okay" Blader DJ yelled, "Here is the order the Bladers will be competing in." The screen showed Kyoya and Ian, Masamune and Jigsaw, Gingka and Tetsuya, Chris and Ryuga, King and Damian, Dynamis and Reiji, Tithi and Argo, and Selen and Kenta.

"I won't lose" Masamune said. "Get ready" Gingka yelled.

"Now first up" Blader DJ cried, "Is Kyoya and Ian!"

Both Bladers walked up to the podium. Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, and Madoka were watching in the crowd. "It's Ian Garcia" Gingka said. "Yes" Kenta replied, "Ian was already a fairly strong Blader, but with the added power of an arrangement, he had gotten even stronger." "Didn't that arrangement already expire" Kenta asked. "Yeah" Madoka said. "Then this won't be a challenge at all for Kyoya" Gingka said.

"I will defeat you" Ian said. "Hmph" Kyoya replied, "How sad, you actually think that you can stand up against the King Lion!" "That's right" Benkei screamed from in the crowd. "Let's get ready to battle" Blader DJ shouted. "3" Kyoya said. "2" Ian said. "1" the crowd shouted. "Let it rip" Kyoya and Ian yelled.

"Cyclone Herculeo" Ian yelled, "Use it now, Blazer Slash!" Herculeo released its Special Move, but it did no effect to Leone.

"Amazing folks" Blader DJ yelled, "Herculeo started off the battle with a Special Move, but it had no effect on Leone!"

"Is that all you got" Kyoya taunted. "No" Ian replied, "I'm just beginning actually!" Herculeo clashed with Kyoya's Leone and sent it flying. "My Herculeo isn't as weak as it was before" Ian remarked, "Don't think that you can beat me so easily!" "Leone" Kyoya yelled. Leone clashed with Herculeo and sent it flying. "I don't have time for this" he said, "King Lion Crushing Fang!"

The winds that emitted from Leone sent Herculeo into the air. Herculeo was levitating in the air, helplessly, with nowhere to run. Leone leaped up to finish off Herculeo. "Blazer Slash" Ian yelled. Leone clashed with Herculeo's Special Move, sending it flying out of the stadium.

"And the winner is Kyoya" Blader DJ yelled, "In a brief, but still intense battle, Kyoya's Leone overcame Ian's Herculeo in the end, with Kyoya advancing to the next round." The crowd cheered as Kyoya walked off the podium, and Ian on the ground yelling, "I failed!"

"That's Kyoya for you" Gingka said to the gang. "I'm so pumped" Masamune said, "I can't wait to make it to the finals and be crowned the number one Blader in the world!" "Hey" Kenta remarked, "Don't forget, you'll have to get through me first!" "You can count on it" Masamune said.

The gang was sitting in a meeting room. "Okay" Gingka said, "The next match is with Tithi and Argo Garcia!" "Yeah" Masamune said, "It figures that if Ian was competing in this tournament, then Argo would be in this tournament too." "There's no way that Tithi would lose" Kenta said, "And I can't lose in my battle with Selen Garcia either!"

Tithi and Argo Garcia walked up to the podium. "I won't lose" Tithi said, "Even with my Flash Quetzalcoatl, I won't lose!"

"Flash Quetzalcoatl" Gingka said from the crowd. "That can only mean one thing" Kenta said. "Whatever took the Star Fragment in Kenta's Bey, took the Star Fragment in Tithi's Bey too" Madoka said in shock.

"Hmph" Argo Garcia said, "Do you really think that you can defeat me?" "Yes" Tithi said, "I won't give up until I get the Star Fragment that was taken from me back!" "Okay folks" Blader DJ said, "Let's get this party started! 3!" "2" one part of the crowd said. "1" another part of the crowd said. "Let it rip" both Bladers cried.

"Go now Quetzalcoatl" Tithi yelled, "Use Ishtar Uppercut!" Queztalcoatl released this move, knocking Ray Gil into the air. When Ray Gil came back down, Quetzalcoatl knocked Ray Gil into the side of the stadium. "Huh" Argo said, "You're stronger than I thought kid. Keel Strangler, Ray Gil!" Ray Gil released its Special Move, hitting Quetzalcoatl with a barrage of attacks. 

"Looks like I'll be coming out on top" Argo yelled. "No" Tithi cried, "No way!" The boy looked on as Ray Gil knocked his Bey back and forth.

"Tithi" Gingka said, "Don't give up now!" "You can do it" Kenta yelled. "Remember" Masamune yelled, "A Blader never quits!"

"You're right" Tithi said, "I can't lose right now! If I do, then I will never see my Death Quetzalcoatl again. I must win this now!"

Ray Gil clashed with Quetzalcoatl, but was sent flying. "What" Argo said in shock. "Finish it now" Tithi yelled, "Ishtar Uppercut!"

Quetzalcoatl sent Ray Gil flying into the air, and out of the stadium.

The crowd cheered. "It's amazing folks" Blader DJ yelled, "It seemed like Ray Gil was going to win at first, but then Quetzalcoatl surprised us all and came out on top! The next match will be Kenta against Selen Garcia!"

"Okay Kenta" Gingka said, "It's your turn to go up!" "Yes" Kenta said, "I can't lose now!" "Good luck Kenta" Madoka said. "I expect to see you in the finals" Masamune yelled.

"Okay folks" Blader DJ said, "It's time for the battle that you have been waiting for!"

Both Bladers walked up to the podium. "Get ready to lose" Selen said. "I don't think so" Kenta said, "I'll defeat you, even with my Flame Sagittario!" "Okay then, let's get started" Blader DJ yelled, "3!" "2" the crowd yelled. "1" Kenta said. "Let it" Selen said. "Rip" Both Bladers cried.

(A/N Guys, I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter, because there are a lot more better Chapters to come. In the next Chapter, you will see Kenta as he tries to overcome the power in Selen Garcia.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Now, it's time to see Kenta against Selen Garcia. Who will come out on top, Sagittario or

Chapter 15-Battle Bladers Continues

"Go now Sagittario" Kenta cried, "Take out Ray Cancer right now!" "I don't think so" Selen said, "I won't be defeated like that!"

Ray Cancer and Sagittario clashed. Sagittario sent the other Bey flying. The two Beys kept clashing and clashing again.

"Use it now" Selen yelled, "Final Slumdog Driver!" Ray Cancer released its Special Move, coming down and sending Sagittario to the edge of the stadium. Sagittario regained its balance and spun around the stadium.

"Hmph" Selen said, "You're more persistent than I thought! No matter, I'll defeat you soon enough!" "I don't think so" Kenta said, "I plan to make it to the Finals of this tournament, so I refuse to give up!" Sagittario clashed with Ray Cancer, knocking it into the air. As Ray Cancer came down, "Special Move" Kenta said,"Flame Claw!' Sagittario released its move and knocked Ray Cancer out of the stadium. "No way" Selen said, as she saw her Bey fly out of the stadium.

"And the winner is Kenta" Blader DJ yelled, "In an amazing battle between both Bladers, Selen's Ray Cancer was taken out in a Stadium-Out!" The crowd cheered.

"Great job Kenta" Gingka yelled from the crowd. "Kenta did an amazing job" Madoka said. "Yeah" Masamune said, "He's determined to win no matter what. That my friend, is true Blader Spirit!"

"The next match" Blader DJ announced, "It's Dynamis against Reiji!" "Reiji" Gingka said. "He was a challenging Blader in the first Battle Bladers tournament! He was a ruthless Blader, that was merciless to other Bladers." "I wonder what a Blader like him is doing here" Madoka remarked.

Dynamis and Reiji stepped up to the podium. "I must not lose" Dynamis said,"The fate of the world is at stake. I must defeat the Dark Power in this tournament." Reiji cackled. "You won't win" Reiji said, "You won't win at all. I'll destroy your precious Bey! I'll obliterate it to pieces!" "You can do it Dynamis" Gingka yelled from the crowd.

"That's enough chit-chat folks" Blader DJ yelled, "Let's get this battle started!" "3" Dynamis said. "2" Reiji said. "1" the crowd yelled. "Let it rip" both Bladers cried.

Reiji's Serpent spun in the middle of the stadium. "Go now Jade Jupiter" Dynamis yelled. Jupiter clashed with Serpent with amazing force. Serpent flew and hit the side of the stadium. Jupiter clashed once again with Serpent and again and again.

"There's no way that Dynamis can lose" Masamune said, "After all, he is a Legendary Blader." "Just because he's a Legendary Blader" Madoka said, "Doesn't mean that he can't lose! There are more than thirteen powerful Bladers!" "Yeah" Kenta said, next to Masamune, "Don't forget, Reiji is a strong Blader too."

Jade Jupiter clashed with Serpent again and again. Serpent was knocked back every time. "I will not lose" Dynamis said, "I refuse to lose!"

"Something's not right" Madoka said, "Poison Serpent's taken a lot of attacks. Serpent should have stopped spinning by now!" "Yeah" Kenta said, "I don't understand it either." "Unless" Madoka said, pulling out her laptop, "That Bey is not Poison Serpent!" She looked on her laptop. "I was right" she yelled, "Just what is that Bey?"

"This Bey" Reiji said, "Is Ray Serpent M145MS! It won't lose to those pitiful attacks! It's going to take a whole lot more power to even prove a challenge for my Bey!"

"Fine" Dynamis said, "If that is what must be done, then I won't hold back! Go now Jade Jupiter!" Jade Jupiter clashed with Serpent with all of its might. "Show me all of your power" Reiji said, "It means nothing! Yo're weak, so very weak, and I will destroy you!"

"I won't lose" Dynamis yelled, "Jupiter, use it now! Grand Lightning!" Jade Jupiter released all of its might, and lightning was shot everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Serpent was still spinning. "I'll finish this right now" Reiji said, "You weakling! Special Move, Serpent Constrictor!"

"Oh no" Madoka said, "Serpent's surrounding, hitting Jupiter from side to side. It's like a snake constricting its prey!"

"Yes" Reiji said, "This is it! I will smash your Bey to pieces now!" Serpent clashed with Jupiter, with pieces falling off. (No, not Dynamis!) "Finish it" Reiji said. There was a huge explosion.

The smoke cleared and Dynamis was knocked out, and Jupiter was smashed to pieces. "Dynamis" Gingka said, running to him. "Hahahahahahaha" Reiji laughed. "Reiji, you monster" Masamune said, "You can't be allowed to get away with this! I'll make sure that you lose, myself!" "We'll see" Reiji said, walking away.

"And the winner is Reiji" Blader DJ said, "In a stunning defeat, Reiji has come out on top!"

"This can't be allowed" Gingka said, pounding his fist onto the table. "This just can't be happening" Kenta said, "We have to stop Reiji's path of destruction!" "That's right" Masamune said, "I won't ever forgive Reiji for what he did to Dynamis! I'll make sure he pays in the next round!" "Guys" Madoka said, "Just be prepared for the next round! It's going to be a tough battle!" "Yes" Kenta said, "That's right!"

(A/N As you can see, Dynamis took a horrible defeat from Reiji. I bet you're wondering how it is possible, but in my fanfic it is. Anyway, I'm going to adding a few twists in the story to excited you viewers. I hope that you enjoyd this Chapter, because there are many more better Chpaters coming up.)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Okay, now its time to finally finish the first round of the Battle Bladers Finals. I really hope that you will enjoy this Tag match.)

Chapter 16-The Amazing Finish of the First Round

"Okay folks" Blader DJ announced, "Now, it is time for the battle against Gingka and Tetsuya!"

"Hold on" the founder said, "I've decided to make a change of plans!" "What" Blader DJ said. "How about we make this next match a Tag match" the founder said, "Between Jigsaw and Tetsuya against Gingka and Masamune!" Masamune and Gingka ran to the podium. "I don't see any problem with that" Gingka said, "We won't lose to anyone!" "Crabby, crabby" Tetsuya said, "We won't lose! I'll prove that I'm the King Crab!" "Insignificant opponents" Jigsaw said, "You will be no challenge at all!"

"Then, let's get this battle started" Blader DJ yelled, "3!" "2" Masamune said. "1" Jigsaw said. "Let it rip" all four Bladers yelled.

"Go now Striker" Masamune yelled. Striker clashed with Ionis, sending the Bey flying. "It's going to take a whole lot more than that to defeat my Ionis" Jigsaw remarked, "I will defeat you with a wave of a finger!" "I won't lose, crabby" Tetsuya yelled, "We'll finish this soon enough!" "My Pegasus won't lose" Gingka said, "I won't lose!"

"This is an amazing battle" Blader DJ said, "Pegasus and Gasher are clashing and Striker and Ionis are clashing!"

Pegasus clashed with Gasher, but Gasher stood its ground. "Don't think an attack like that will defeat me" Tetsuya said, "I'm the King Crab!" "Ionis" Jigsaw said, "How can this be?"

Striker was sending Ionis flying continually. "Now I can get back at you for leaving our match at the tournament, and I can pay you back for what you did to Chao Xin" Masamune remarked. "Hmph" Jigsaw said, "I can't lose!"

"Crabby" Tetsuya said, "I can't believe I'm losing like this! Not after the power that I was rewarded with!"

Pegasus and Striker were smacking the opponent Beys around. "This can't be happening" Jigsaw said, "You know that failure is not acceptable!" "We have to finish this now" Tetsuya said, "Crabby, crabby!" "We finish this now" Jigsaw said, "Special Move, Satellite Bursting Crush!" "Special Move" Tetsuya said, "King Crab Snapping Might!" "Special Move" both opponents cried, "King Satellite Bursting Might!"

"Oh no" Madoka said, "Be careful guys!"

The Special Move clashed with Pegasus and Striker sending them flying. "Oh no Pegasus" Gingka yelled. "Striker" Masamune yelled. Both Beys were sent flying, and they hit the very edge of the stadium, nearly falling out of the stadium. "Phew" the two said. "We'll finish it with one more attack" Jigsaw said. "Satellite Bursting Crush" Jigsaw said. "King Crab Snapping Might" Tetsuya said. "Oh no" Gingka said. "I don't think that Striker can withstand another hit from that move" Masamune remarked. "That just means one thing" Gingka said, "If they combine Special Moves, then we have to do so too!" "Yeah" Masamune said. "Special Move" Gingka said, "Cosmic!" "Lightning Ignition" Masamune said. "Tornado" Gingka said. "Blast" Masamune yelled.

All four Beys released their Special Moves, and it caused a great explosion. "The winner is Gingka and Masamune" Blader DJ yelled. "Oh no" Tetsuya said, "We lost, crabby!" "Hmph" Jigsaw said, walking away. "Wait up" Tetsuya said, scuttling away. "Great job guys" Kenta shouted from the crowd. "We did it" Gingka said.

"Now" Kenta said, "It's Chris against Ryuga!" Chris was standing at the side of the door. "I won't be losing this match" Chris said. "Be careful" Masamune said, "Ryuga is an opponent that even I can't beat!" "That may be you" Chris said, "But not me!" "Good luck Chris" Gingka said, "You'll need it!"

"Okay folks" Blader DJ yelled, "Let's get this battle started!" "Hold on" the founder yelled, "I would love to see a battle royal between the four remaining Bladers in the first round! Is that okay with the Bladers?" "Yeah" King said, "It doesn't matter how I battle, I will still win!" "I'm up to the challenge" Chris said.

The four Bladers stepped up to the podium. "Okay" King said, "I'll prove that I'm the strongest here!" "We'll see about that" Chris said.

"Be careful guys" Madoka screamed from the crowd.

"Let's get this show on the road" Blader DJ yelled, "3!"

"2" King said.

"1" Chris said.

"Let it rip" all four Bladers yelled.

"Go now Variares" King yelled, "I refuse to lose to anyone!"

Variares clashed with Kerbecs, but was sent flying. "You don't possibly think that you can defeat me with that weak attack" Damian said, "My Kerbecs will destroy that Bey of yours!" Kerbecs clashed with Variares, sending it flying once more.

"Be careful Chris and King" Kenta yelled from the crowd.

"Hmph" Chris remarked, "I'll start off with you!" He pointed at Ryuga. His Bey clashed with L-Drago, hitting it with barrage attacks.

"It seems that the four Bladers have split up into two teams" Blader DJ yelled, "It's King and Chris against Damian and Ryuga!"

"Use it now" Damian yelled, "Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion!" Kerbecs released this Special Move, knocking Variares and Orion to the side of the stadium.

"Aah" Madoka yelled, "Damian is such a strong Blader! That's not all! When Kerbecs released its Special Move, it hit L-Drago as well, but that had no effect on L-Drago at all!" "Hey" Gingka said, "Madoka's right! Something is up. L-Drago is spinning at exactly the same speed."

"What" King said, "What do you mean L-Drago is spinning at the same speed? Hmph. If Chris can't take care of Ryuga, then I will!" "What do you mean buddy" Chris said, "I can take care of Ryuga!"

Variares hit L-Drago first and then Orion hit L-Drago after. Variares charged for -Drago again, but was blocked by Hades Kerbecs. "You're forgetting about me" Damian yelled, with a devious smirk. Kerbecs knocked Variares back.

Orion kept hitting Kerbecs again and again. "Hmph" Ryuga said with a grin, "You weakling!" "What did you say" Chris said, "Hmph, if you want power, I'll show you power! I'll show you my full power!" Orion stored out its power and clashed with L-Drago.

Variares clashed with Kerbecs and was sent flying. "I'll finish this" Damian said, "With one more hit! Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion!" "No" King said, "I won't lose now! Variares, use it now, King of Thundersword!" "Barnard's Loop" Chris yelled. "L-Drago" Ryuga yelled, "Dragon Emperor Armaggedon Destruction!"

"Wha" Gingka said.

"All four Bladers have released their Special Moves" Blader DJ said.

The four moves combined with huge force, but L-Drago's move overpowered the rest.

The smoke cleared, and Chris was knocked out, King was nearly passed out, Ryuga and Damian were still standing. "Orion and Kerbecs have stopped spinning" Blader DJ yelled, "The two finalists are King and Ryuga!" "Chris" Masamune yelled, running to Chris, with Gingka behind him. "Ryuga" Masamune yelled, "Hear me now! You will pay for what you did to Chris and his Bey! You will pay!"

"Hmph" Ryuga said, walking off, with Damian behind him.

"Chris" Masamune said, "I will defeat Ryuga for you!" "Masamune" Kenta said. Masamune looked at the unconscious Chris. Nobody bothered to bug Masamune as he looked at Chris.

"Perfect" the founder said, "The results of the first round were spectacular! The power of one of the Legendary Bladers is in the Bey of Reiji." "Crabby" Tetsuya said, "Ryuga will win the tournament for sure!" "The rest of you that failed" the partner said, "You have one more job!" The two laughed.

(A/N Finally, we have gotten through the first round, so let's get to the second round! I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter! And don't forget to type your reviews!)


End file.
